


Ordinary conversations

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BONCA awards, BONCAS, Conversations, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Reality, and my phan heart exploded, dan is hella calm, phil is kinda worried, talking about coming out, when phil invites dan on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: “Are you mad at me for calling you out on stage?” Phil asks, and he really wants to know.Or, the one when it's after the BONCAs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! The following is a product of my drunk brain. Not angsty, kinda fluffy, kinda romantic, kinda cheesy. I love hurt!phil or emotional!phil.  
> I am 23 y/o math student and this is what i do on a Thursday night? Someone save me.  
> The events and characters of this story are a figment of my imagination.

“Are you mad at me for calling you out on stage?” Phil asks, and he really wants to know. Admittedly, it was a momentary decision to invite Dan onstage of the BONCAs while accepting his individual award. Now, they’re finally home, finally the adrenaline has subsided, and suddenly Phil is unsure if he’d have done that.

***

In the last year and a half there has been a lot of discussion about how they will be handling their relationship publicly. Their management is adamant:

“If you come out, you _will_ be labeled as “that gay couple”” they tell them. “You’re in the height of your careers, do you really want to cut your possibilities in half? No, more than a half!”

“When you put it that way, no, but…” Dan tried to interject.

“It’s going to happen whether you want it or not. Doesn’t matter how liberal your audience is, how much they support you, how vocal they are, there’s simply not enough open minded people out there who would see beyond the “couple” and hire you as a duo. This is the way it is, and I’m very sorry. I know you want to be open, I know you hate hiding, and it’s not like we’re gonna drop you if you come out.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asks passive-aggressively. “Because it sure as hell seems like it.”

“Phil, let’s be reasonable here. You’re not kids anymore, you know a thing or two about business. How would it ever benefit us to drop you? You bring the following, the sponsorships, the money.”

Both remain silent, so Scary Manager Guy continues.

“As I was saying, we will positively stand behind you on whatever you decide. I’d like to think you would trust us with this by now. Also, we will continue finding you jobs, though I admit it would be harder. For both your sakes, however, for yours especially, Dan...”

“Fucking watch what you’re going to say next and don’t dare fucking even think that. We’re a duo. I’m nothing without Phil. I won’t _do_ anything without him. So no, not especially for _my sake._ If Phil’s not in the picture, I’m not either, and that’s that.”

Phil was burning in the face from embarrassment and pride. He knew, sure he knew, Dan was younger, sexier, had more subscribers for heaven’s sake! Of course he was sought after more than Phil himself was. But Dan standing up for him, not just as a boyfriend, but as a business partner, made his brain a bit fuzzy.

It was sound advice, of course they both realized it. Business-wise Scary Manager Guy had a point. Personally, it was a lot harder to understand and compromise on. Dan devised a plan though. Phil thought Dan never gave himself as much credit as he deserved for being creative.

***

A year later, a few hours after the BONCAs, Phil is having doubts if he executed Dan’s plan properly. He didn’t _say_ “I thank my partner in life Dan Howell”, but he more than implied it. It wasn’t smooth, it wasn’t thought out, he just went for it, and Dan was surprised too, as evidenced by the gifs that immediately surfaced on tumblr of Dan lifting his shoulders, as if asking “wth phil” when Phil invited him on stage.

“I’m not mad.” Dan answers, but it hasn’t exactly gone through to him just how conflicted Phil is about this. So he continues unbuttoning his shirt, while Phil remains motionless and quiet behind him.

“Right…” Phil tries to continue “But, I mean, I basically said you were my partner and I don’t know if that was okay, was that okay, I… I should have asked you before putting you on the spot like that….”

Now suddenly Dan gets it, Phil really _is_ upset about this. But he laughs, because seriously, it is kind of funny. They wanted to come out as a couple ages ago, it’s not like the situation wasn’t discussed before (more like hundreds of times), and now Phil’s having _doubts?_ Of course he’s not. That was just an unplanned bit in their completely planned out public lives and Phil’s a bit freaked out. It’s okay though, it really is. Dan says as much.

“You really need to stop overthinking shit, okay Philly?” Dan says, smiling. “Was I shocked? Yup. But I was flattered, too.”

“But the plan….” Phil tries.

“It still fits in the plan, stop worrying. The followers love us, they thought it was cute, have you seen the gifs? Anyways, you know how we deal with shit like this, right?” Dan asks.

“We ignore it…” Phil asks, almost questioningly.

“Damn right we do. The followers asks us, we pretend not to hear the questions, we don’t answer, but we don’t hide either. And what do we answer to _is phan real?_ ”

“We answer that it’s not.”

“And why is that?” Dan prompts.

“Because danisnotonfire and amazingphil are not in a relationship.”

“But we are.” Dan continues.

“We are.”

 _We are,_ Phil repeats to himself, and smiles. Fucking Dan Howell. Gorgeous, smart Dan Howell, all grown up, in his shiny suit, Phil thinks, in his expensive shoes, and calm as a cucumber. Not worried about what people think of him. Not worried about labels, not torn about whom he shares his life with. Grown up.

God damn Dan Howell, that gorgeous man, Phil thinks. He’s mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you enjoy my story? Leave kudos! How do you think the situation unfolded itself? Comment, I'd love to hear!  
> All of my other fics are hosted here (and only here) for your reading pleasure. I'm especially proud of my "What we do in private (is not for other eyes)".


End file.
